Festival
by Haruno SB
Summary: Un festival en honor a Kurama plantará en los pequeños Uzumaki la intriga por averiguar más de él, y quien mejor para relatar la historia que Naruto, que lo conoce de primera mano. Participante en el reto "Inspírate en la imagen" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas".
**Disclaimer** **: Naruto es propiedad de M. Kishimoto así como la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor, yo solo tome sus personajes y los volví protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

 **Aviso** **: Este fic participa en el reto "Inspírate en la imagen" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas".**

 **Número de imagen: 23.**

 **Summary** **: Konoha ha cambiado en demasía desde la cuarta guerra ninja, la anhelada paz por fin se ha establecido y múltiples avances se han producido. Un festival en honor a Kurama plantará en los pequeños Uzumaki la intriga por averiguar más de él, y quien mejor para relatar la historia que Naruto, que lo conoce de primera mano.**

 **Sin más que acotar, ¡A leer!**

* * *

—¡Genial! —Exclamaron con asombro Boruto y Himawari al ver pasar una gran figura ondulante del zorro demonio entre ellos.

Habían asistido al festival todos los años desde su nacimiento, pero esa era la primera vez en la que realmente prestaban atención al objetivo de la conmemoración. Estaban maravillados, el atardecer se abría paso poco a poco en el cielo, regalándole un toque hermoso y hasta místico a aquella celebración. Las tiendas a su alrededor estaban atestadas de personas, en especial niños queriendo comprar máscaras o dulces.

Los infantes iban en compañía de sus padres, la Uzumaki menor en los brazos de su padre y el primogénito de la mano de su madre. Aquella se había tornado una fecha extremadamente importante y puntual en la que la familia disfrutaba de la compañía.

—Papá, ¿puedes comprarme un helado? —La deslumbrante niña de tan solo cuatro años de edad le dedicó una mirada suplicante al Hokage, que por consecuente no pudo obviar.

—¡Yo también quiero uno! —Intervino Boruto. Naruto y sus hijos miraron inquisitivamente a Hinata, pidiéndole silenciosamente su aprobación.

—Solo uno. —Recalcó ella con su característica suavidad—. Tienen que cenar cuando regresemos a casa.

Ellos asintieron triunfantes y se prepararon para ir a la atiborrada tienda, en el trayecto varios aldeanos reverenciaron a la familia y uno de los vendedores les regaló un par de máscaras a los pequeños, en agradecimiento al líder de la aldea por la ayuda que recibió de su parte cuando presenció vicisitudes. Naruto solo le sonrió y le resto importancia, ese era su trabajo.

Después de la pequeña interrupción, prosiguieron hasta la venta de helados.

—No sé si escoger uno de chocolate o de vainilla chispeada… —Se debatía el pequeño rubio.

—¡Yo quiero uno de fresa! —Apuntó la niña con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, Hinata-chan? ―Preguntó Naruto.

—Creo que paso ésta vez, Naruto-kun.

—¿Segura? —Arqueó una ceja, dubitativo, a su esposa siempre le habían encantado los helados.

—Sí, gracias. —Le sonrió tímidamente a su compañero, quien le correspondió como acto reflejo.

—¡Será de chocolate! —Se escuchó un grito entusiasta en la pequeña tienda.

Minutos después y con cada uno degustando un helado a excepción de Hinata, siguieron su visita por el festival del Kyubi. La animada familia se distrajo gracias a los actos que realizaban personas disfrazadas del zorro, efectuando malabares, juegos interactivos y encuestas sobre el significado del festival a los niños, los cuales si respondían correctamente eran recompensados con juguetes temáticos.

— _Qué tontería._ —Escuchó el jinchuriki que decían desde su interior con un bufido.

—Vamos Kurama, un festival en tu honor es de lo mejor que puede existir. —Le respondió. El bijuu no contestó ni intervino más en la velada.

Mientras reían y disfrutaban de la celebración se encontraron con viejos amigos, entre ellos la familia Nara y Uchiha. A Naruto le extrañó ver a Sasuke en aquella festividad pero de igual forma se alegró de poder vislumbrar a Sakura y Sarada tan contentas por el hecho.

Al escuchar los ruidos ocasionados por los fuegos artificiales, todos levantaron su vista hasta el oscuro cielo, deslumbrándose con las luces vivas y coloridas, perdiéndose en las majestuosas detonaciones.

—Es muy hermoso. —Expresó la poseedora del ojo blanco.

Un carraspeo la hizo cambiar el centro de su atención, ahora en dirección a su cónyuge.

—Sí, lo es. —Convino el Nanadaime mirándola fijamente.

Ella inmediatamente enrojeció y Naruto no pudo hacer más que reír por lo bajo, que conservara esa característica cuando le lanzaba alguna indirecta o la trataba con cariño le agradaba, haciéndole revivir los inicios de su relación.

El homenaje culminó cuando los fuegos artificiales dejaron de estallar, pronto las personas desalojaron el lugar, tomando rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, en eso estaba la familia Uzumaki hasta que un anbu apareció ante ellos, inclinándose en una respetable reverencia.

La expresión del rubio se tornó seria.

—Lamento importunarle, Hokage-sama. —Habló—. Necesitamos su presencia en la torre.

La familia intercambio miradas, Hinata de preocupación, Himawari de extrañes y Boruto de aborrecimiento, nunca podían realizar una salida familiar sin ser interrumpidos. Aquello empezaba a molestarle.

—Está bien. —Asintió—. Iré a casa en unos minutos. —Musitó otra vez en dirección a su familia.

Y tan rápido como aquel hombre encapuchado apareció, se esfumó con Naruto en medio de una nube de humo.

—Regresemos. —Tomó la batuta la descendiente Hyuga, emprendiendo el camino a su hogar.

—¿Papá nos alcanzará? —Formuló Himawari.

—En un rato. Ahora debe resolver algunos asuntos importantes. —Explicó Hinata.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no le preparamos ramen para que se alegre al regresar?

La joven madre sonrió.

—Me parece una excelente idea. ¿Nos ayudaras, Boruto? —Llamó la atención de su hijo mayor.

—Supongo. —Respondió el niño de ocho años, encogiéndose de hombros.

La improvisada reunión con los anbu había sido rápida y directa, como todo lo que hacían. En dicha junta le informaron sobre una pronta convención de Kages para finalizar un nuevo pacto y así reafirmar la alianza shinobi, todos los detalles y las explicaciones, aún siendo concisas les llevó más de una hora. Al concluir, Naruto regresó a casa. Apareció en la entrada de la misma, escuchando las voces de sus hijos y a su esposa dando indicaciones, al parecer estaban preparando la cena.

El estómago le rugió, aquello era lo que necesitaba.

Recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Hinata empleaba la estufa, la pequeña Hima le acercaba las chuletas de cerdo y su hijo colocaba la mesa con los tazones que pronto serían utilizados.

—Huele a ramen. —Murmuró cerrando los ojos e inhalando con profundidad mientras masajeaba su abdomen. Su esposa lo cocinaba tan bien como el señor Teuchi.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

—Mamá y yo estamos cocinando tu plato favorito, papá. —Avisó la pequeña.

—Ya veo, sé que quedara delicioso. —Alabó adentrándose en la estancia.

—¿Cómo te fue en la reunión, Naruto-kun? ―Inquirió su esposa con tiento.

Naruto la examinó un instante, había algo raro en ella.

—Bien. Asuntos de rutina. —Dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Poco después la familia degustaba la comida con especial deleite, en particular los niños, pues habían heredado los gustos de su padre.

Esa misma noche y antes de que fuesen enviados a la cama, los pequeños jugaban en la sala con tranquilidad.

—¿Hermano, tu sí entendiste el motivo de la celebración de hoy? —Preguntó la menor dejando sus juguetes a un lado, estaba intrigada. Por un momento temió haber sido la burla de todos si le preguntaban en el festival y ella no respondía correctamente.

Boruto se detuvo a pensarlo en silencio.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y cuál es?

—El festival es en honor a Kurama-sama, la bestia con cola más poderosa que existe. —Explicó simplonamente, retomando su juego.

—¿Y dónde vive? —Inquirió la peliazul.

—En el interior. —Ese día en el festival, había escuchado a un hombre hablar sobre eso, pero no logró oír más porque se distrajo con los fuegos artificiales.

—¿En el interior? —Vaciló—. ¿En qué parte de la aldea queda ese lugar?

El rubio suspiró y dejó sus juguetes a un lado, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el mullido suelo de madera y miró fijamente a su hermana.

—¿Himawari, lo has visto alguna vez? —Interrogó.

Ella negó.

—Solo en volantes o en las máscaras que nos regalaron hoy. —Respondió.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto —Analizó rascándose la quijada—, por eso creo que no vive en la aldea.

—¿Eso piensas, hermano?

Boruto afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, quizás reside en las afueras.

—¿En las afueras? —Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y por qué no aquí?

—Porque es un zorro gigante ―Elevó sus manos lo más que pudo para crear énfasis en sus palabras―, no creo que tenga espacio suficiente aquí, en la aldea. —Dijo, comenzando a recoger sus juguetes—. Si, Kurama-sama debe vivir en el bosque, a las afueras. —Dictaminó.

Unos pasos sonaron a su lado, por lo que los pequeños observaron a su padre acercárseles.

—No, hijo. Kurama no vive en el bosque. —Naruto, quien regresaba de acompañar a su esposa a descansar, pues últimamente a esa hora se encontraba fatigada, escuchó la conversación por pura coincidencia y no pudo evitar sonreír al enterarse de sus estipulaciones. Desde que el tema del nueve colas dejó de ser un tabú para volverse una leyenda rural, a los niños de la academia se les informaba sobre este hecho para que así fuesen consientes de lo importante que era el Kyubi en la actualidad, Boruto aún no sabía la historia pues los maestros esperaban hasta los últimos dos años de curso para informarles y que así resultará de verdadero provecho.

—¿Entonces dónde? —Sentía curiosidad, según él su respuesta era la más lógica y por lo tanto, real.

—Sí, papá. ¿Dónde vive? —Se unió la pequeña.

El mayor los observó, tenían esas expresiones de auténtica curiosidad por el tema, cosa que le agradaba pues Kurama se convirtió al finalizar la guerra en un símbolo de suma importancia y orgullo para los habitantes de la aldea.

Ya había llegado la hora de conversar con ellos.

Se sentó en el medio de sus hijos, ante su mirada inquisitiva y se preparó para darles a conocer la verdad.

—Kurama sí vive en la aldea.

La pequeña compuso una expresión de sorpresa.

—Eso es imposible. —Refutó el rubio—. Es muy grande como para vivir en la aldea y que nunca lo hayamos visto.

Naruto sonrío, reconociendo la terquedad de su hijo como la suya propia cuando tenía su edad.

—Tienes razón, la única diferencia con tu teoría es que sí puede vivir sin ser visto. —Los niños le prestaron suma atención al escucharlo—. Porque está sellado.

La incredulidad tomó posesión de sus rostros.

—¿Sellado? ¿Cómo los papeles que siempre firmas? —Inquirió Himawari.

Su padre negó con una sonrisa.

—Sellado en el interior de una persona, a la cual se le denomina jinchuriki.

—No entiendo. —Admitió Boruto, ganándose un suspiro de parte de su padre.

—Es comprensible, todavía faltan un par de años para que en la academia te hablen del tema.

Aquella acotación lo sedujo, saber algo que sus demás compañeros no, lo haría más astuto.

—Pero quiero saberlo ahora.

—Yo también, papá. —La niña de ojos azules idénticos a los de su progenitor se acercó a él hasta acomodarse en sus piernas. Naruto le colocó una mano sobre el cabello y lo acarició.

—La historia de Kurama es muy compleja y extensa… —Adelantó— Pero creo que le daré los detalles más relevantes para saciar su curiosidad.

—¡Sí!

Con la afirmación de los pequeños, comenzó su explicación.

—Nuestro antepasado más poderoso decidió dividir todo su poder en nueve masas enormes de chakra, de ahí nacieron los bijus. —Inició—. Kurama, o también llamado el zorro demonio siempre se caracterizó por ser de las bestias con colas más poderosas. Él posee nueve. ―Les indicó la cantidad con sus dedos.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Interrumpió Boruto.

—Silencio hermano, quiero escuchar. —Le llamó la atención la menor y él refunfuñó avergonzado.

—Cada uno de los bijus fue sellado en el interior de un ser humano, a quienes se les denomina jinchuriki. —Prosiguió—. En el pasado, el Kyubi se caracterizó por odiar a la humanidad y atentar contra ella cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

Un gruñido retumbó en sus profundidades, el zorro lo estaba escuchando, lo sabía.

—¿Pero ya no nos odia? —Intervino la pequeña con esperanza, juntando las manos frente a su pecho.

—No. Como les decía, Kurama repudió a la humanidad durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que alguien lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Un jinchuriki? —Interrogó de nueva cuenta la pequeña, ilusionada.

—Se podría decir… —Rió Naruto.

— _Idiota._ —Lo insultó el zorro.

—¡Qué alegría! —Aplaudió efusivamente Himawari.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —Se inmiscuyó Boruto.

—Hace años, cuando en tiempos de crisis, Kurama prestó su ayuda a los shinobis. El mundo estaba en medio de verdaderos conflictos, gracias a él y muchos otros ninjas que arriesgaron sus vidas, sobrevivimos.

— _Y gracias a las muchas veces que te salve el trasero. No hubieses llegado a tal acontecimiento de no ser por mí._ —Se burló el biju.

Intentando no caer en sus provocaciones, Naruto siguió con su explicación.

—Gracias a su fundamental intervención, no ocurrió una desgracia. Luego, ayudo también en una misión que se llevo a cabo en la luna. ―Recordó como se había percatado de los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Hinata, quien ahora era su esposa―. El Kyubi es un simbolo importante para la aldea y aunque antes las personas le temían, ustedes han podido ver cómo le rinden honor hoy en día.

—¡Kurama-sama es un héroe! —Chilló la niña—. Justo como tú, papá.

—Héroe es quien lo hizo cambiar de opinión. —Murmuró Boruto, declinando la observación ajena.

—Oh, cierto. Él también. —Rió divertida—. Por cierto, ¿quién fue el jinchuriki que lo cambió?

Naruto les sonrió abiertamente, el momento de revelarle su condición había llegado.

—Yo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritaron.

El Hokage les pidió que bajaran la voz y aguardo a que la estupefacción abandonara a sus hijos para poder seguir.

—¿Eres un… Jinchuriki? —Balbuceó el niño.

Naruto asintió, detallando sus expresiones.

Definitivamente revelarles su situación no era fácil, pero sabía que lo entenderían y más aún, lo aceptarían.

—¿Llevas a Kurama-sama… En el interior de tu cuerpo? —Ahora fue el turno de la infante para tartamudear. Aquello la había descolocado, nunca imaginó que su padre fuese el portador del Kyubi.

—Sí. Lo sellaron cuando nací.

Sus hijos intercambiaron miradas extrañas.

—¿Quién lo sello, papá? ¿Y dolió?

—Su abuela. —Respondió rememorando el hermoso rostro de su madre. Como le hubiese gustado compartir más con sus padres—. Y no sé si dolió, contaba con poco tiempo de haber nacido.

—Entonces, ahora eres doble héroe. —Analizó la niña, pensativamente—. ¿Cómo lograste erradicar el odio en Kurama-sama?

Alborotando su cabello azulado, le respondió:

—Dándole lo que tantas veces le fue negado.

—¿Y qué era eso? —Boruto ahora lo miraba con atención, hasta se había acercado más a él.

—Libertad y… Confianza.

— _Te estás volviendo senil y cursi, Naruto_.

—¿Cómo le pudiste dar libertad si aún sigue en tu interior? —Interrogó el rubio menor, escéptico.

—Hay muchas clases de libertad, Boruto. Después lo entenderás.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos por varios minutos en los que los pequeños parecían analizar lo recién descubierto, pasado un rato, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de que descansaran. No podía dejar que se desvelaran un segundo más, se lo había prometido a Hinata para que durmiese sin preocupaciones.

La reciente actitud de la señora Uzumaki se le hacía extraño, siempre había estado en constante movimiento y despierta, pero de un tiempo hasta la fecha se mostraba fatigada y con mucho sueño.

¿Estaría enferma acaso?

— _Sí que eres un tonto, no sabes reconocer los síntomas aunque los hayas presenciado dos veces…_

La acotación de Kurama se vio interrumpida por Himawari, quien se había lanzado al pecho de su padre de forma repentina. Naruto observó a la pequeña, quien mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa de felicidad.

—Papá, ¿puedo oírnos?

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, el Hokage asintió. Boruto también se acercó y se recostó contra el brazo de su padre, no era dado a mostrar afecto, por lo que en ese instante se encontraba haciendo un parentesis en su conducta.

En el interior de Naruto, Kurama se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y relajado hasta que escuchó las voces de los pequeños preguntando por su receptividad auditiva. De pronto sintió algo cálido rodearlo por el cuello y un costado con sutileza, un acontecimiento que lo llenaba de una extraña paz. A su lado no había nadie, eso era obvio, pero sentía sus presencias como si se tratase de personas que en el interior del jinchuriki se pudiesen volver tangibles, sin pertenecer al clan de los Uchihas. Una vez había escuchado que tal suceso podía acontecer tratándose de niños que expresaran tal pureza que rebasaran con un simple pensamiento o frase, los límites conocidos por los seres vivos. Nunca lo presenció en todos sus años de vida, por lo que siempre creyó que solo se trataba de un ridículo mito, hasta ese momento.

—Nunca odiara de nuevo, Kurama-sama. No lo dejaremos volver a aquel frío lugar. —Pronunciaron al unísono y el sentimiento cálido se intensificó a niveles insospechados.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les ha parecido?**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo de la familia Uzumaki, pero lo cierto es que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo.**

 **Ya que leyeron hasta el final déjenme un comentario, así sabré sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
